Chapter One: Nevel Papperman Strikes
Prologue The iCarlies encountered a threat on their computer, called the Osama Bin Ladenocity Virus. The virus causes various graphical pop-ups to appear on the monitor. This was just a diversion; he was trying to bombard the iCarly studio while they were downstairs trying to rid of the virus. Sam Puckett (CastleFalcon) goes upstairs, due to her laziness; only to find Osama Bin Laden setting landmines in the iCarly studio. She takes out her Blowgun of Destruction, and uses it to shoot Osama Bin Laden with a large energy blast. Sam, however, being stupid sets off the landmines. Osama Bin Laden says, "Hahaha you're soo dumb, too bad you'll never catch me SAMANTHA!". Sam, greatly angered claims to him "I'm gonna kill you for calling me Samantha. Just watch you little prick." Osama Bin Laden quickly flees the area as Carly Shay (CastleFalcon) and Freddy Benson enter the studio. Fredy, who is greatly astonished, asks what happened to the studio, "Sam....WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!". Sam calmly answers, "It wasn't me...it was some blonde nerd who new my name". Carly quickly butts into the conversation and claims, "Osama Bin Laden Papperman". Freddy and Sam look at her, though Carly continues to explain, "He tried kissing me, and I refused. Ever since then he wanted to brutally kill me." Fredy and Sam then vowed to protect Carly, no matter what it took. The Story, Chapter 1 "What are we going to do about Osama Bin Laden?!" Sam exclaims. Freddy thinks, and answers "We should find a way to fool him, and take down his headquarters". Carly, extremley worried that Sam would agree says, "NO! His headquarters can be heavily gaurded. Who knows what would happen." The three begin thinking of a strategy that would result in the destruction of Osama Bin Laden's headquarters, and himself. As they plan, Osama Bin Laden arrives at his headquarters. "Lets see how they would like their systems being hacked?!" Osama Bin Laden exclaims to himself. He begins typing up a myriad of codes, forming a trojan horse. After about 30 minutes, he finishes (due to his high intellectual brain processing), and sends an e-mail to the iCarly gang. Five minutes pass, and they recieve an e-mail from "Cray" (this is Osama Bin Laden in disguise). Suprisingly nothing happens.....instead, Osama Bin Laden's hypothesis was proven right; the iCarlies were strategizing a way to kill him. The virus allowed him to move through the iCarly's technology systems, allowing him to quietly spy on the iCarly Gang. Obtaining information, he tells his right-hand woman, Nora, to begin strategising. She comes up with a plan of sending a fan letter, asking the iCarlies to come to her birthday party. She comes up with a last name, Dershlit, and uses it to fool the iCarlies into thinking she goes to school. She also tells the iCarlies that "she has no friends, and that her parents had went on vacation for her birthday". The iCarlies come, and greet Nora. "Hi Nora, how are you?" they all say. "NOOO WAYY!" Nora exclaims (note: she is acting like "Nora Dershlit"). Managing to make the iCarlies feel pitty, she incarcerates them in her father's recording studio, and begins torturing them with electrical shocks and loud noises. The iCarlies manage to break out, and inform Gibby about their location. "BLAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Nora comes running down the stairs with a hatchet in her hands! The iCarlies, weaponless at the moment, run back into their "prison cell", and lock themeselves in. Gibby breaks into her house, and begins fighting with Nora. Nora tightens her grip on her hatchet, and attempts to decapitate Gibby, though he quickly ducks and trips her. Nora on the floor, Gibby tries to choke her, though she punches him in the face and throws him against a coffee table. Nora, who is about to go in for the kill, is picked up and thrown down the stairs by Gibby (note: he had to fight for Carly's sake, and was willing to do anything to protect her. So Gibby ignored the pain on his lower back, and continued to fight). As Gibby walks down the stairs, he trips, and falls on Nora. Nora forces him off her, and side-kicks him to a pile of boxes with electrical equiptment within them. Nora, about to slit Gibby's throat, is nearly killed by a box thrown at her head. The iCarlies quickly flee, and head back to Seattle, where they recouperate from their wounds. Nora wakes up, and teleports over to Osama Bin Laden's headquarters where she admits her faliure. "Don't worry Nora, I watched the entire plan. Right now, they're headed for an even bigger threat." happily claims Osama Bin Laden. Powers & Equiptment Used *'Gibby': He uses his super strength, and vitality to fight Nora; someone who has even more strength and vitality. *'Nora': Nora takes advantage of her high endurance and vitality. She also uses a hatchet combined with her super strength. *'Sam': Sam uses her Blowgun of Destruction to shoot Osama Bin Laden with a blast of energy. Despite Osama Bin Laden getting hit, and injured, she set off the landmines (which then destroyed the iCarly studio). ---- Category:ICarly